


Someone Like You

by sterekscisaac



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Im Jaebum/ JB, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, reporter seokjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekscisaac/pseuds/sterekscisaac
Summary: Taehyung is missing something and he knows what it is. He needs his mate but she's nowhere to be found. He hates being single. When will he finally find that one who he's meant to be with. At this point he doesn't care if she's actually a he. He wants that connection everyone talks about.Everybody's in the band accept for Jin because he's a reporter/journalist. Also each omega has a different function which determines their rank. It's very rare to be mated to a healing wolf (they have healing powers and Jimin is a healing wolf but is mated to Namjoon. There's very few of them which is why Jimin is very popular and widely protected), comfort wolf (the ability to comfort any alpha, beta, and omega; they don't need to touch them; Jaebum is a comfort wolf and mated to Yugyeom) and the unscented wolf (can make their scent unknown, they're the lowest rank because there's so many of them and there's no use for them since there's already a pill for that and Jin is an unscented wolf)





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> It's a horrible description but trust me it'll be very good.

Taehyung sits in the dressing room with the rest of his members and his mind wanders. He stares at Jimin and Namjoon and they look so happy together. He isn't sure how Namjoon was even meant to be mated to Jimin but the world works in mysterious ways. In some way he can see why they're together. Jimin is very patient with Namjoon and Namjoon dotes on Jimin every second he gets. Taehyung smiles at that thought. Namjoon got very lucky because Jimin is one a few of his kind, a healing wolf. There's only 10 left in the world and Namjoon happened to be mated one of them. It's weird because Jimin has to be protected 24/7 and Namjoon doesn't let him out of his sight, but Jimin doesn't seem to mind.

Taehyung gets up and decides to walk around while he waits for Jungkook to finish his makeup. He leaves the room and sees a bunch of other groups conversing woth one another and he spots Jaebum and Yugyeom, another mated pair. Taehyung is still confused at the couple because of the age difference and they're both very dominate, despite Jaebum presenting as a comfort wolf and Yugyeom as an Alpha. It's cute to see them interact because Yugyeom is a newly presented Alpha so he has problems controlling his anger and that's where Jaebum comes in to help him get through it. Everyone was surprised to see them mated very quickly. Jaebum pretends not to like it when Yugyeom calls him, his little omega but you can see the little smile he makes when Yugyeom pulls him close to him. 

His heart hurts seeing his friends being a lovey dovey and he doesn't have anyone to do that with. He can't wait for his mate to appear. He just knows she'll be gorgeous and it'll be a she because he has no interest in men. Someone calls his name and he sees Mark walking towards him and he smiles. "Hey hyung. How are you," Tae asks giving Mark a tight hug. "Ehh I'm doing alright. JB and Yugyeom are annoying but they're cute. Is it wrong that I feel slightly jealous?" Tae laughs because he knows exactly how he feels. "Tell me about it. Namjoon hyung and Jimmin hyung are much worse." Tae and Mark chit chat for a bit when suddenly Tae's wolf starts to get anxious and in return it makes Tae anxious. Mark looks at him worried and Tae just shrugs it off. "I'm fine." Tae starts to walk away but he's not sure where he's going but his wolf is urging him to go towards the lobby area. Tae knows he's not supposed to stray too far from the room but he needs to go. 

He's walking and walking when his wolf starts to get happy and excited. 'Mate mate!' Mate? He looks up and sees this beautiful man. He can't see his face but he just knows this man is gorgeous. He walks up to the an and the man turns around and Tae almost has a heart attack. Magnificent! The first thing out of Tae's mouth is, "Mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae faces his mate and gets help from Namjoon on how to court an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Minjoon's relationship. Also I just realized there's no tag for Omega Jaebum! How insane is that!? Once again excuse any errors I edited it and I have bad editing skills. I sometimes miss certain things...

Mate...Mate!? Tae’s eyes widen as the beautiful man in front of him smiles widely. This can’t be right. ‘I’m not gay’, Tae thinks. Or at least he thinks he isn’t. “Hi,” the man says and Tae’s already whipped for him. “I’m Seokjin and you’re Taehyung of BTS. I’m in shock.” Tae can do nothing but stare at Seokjin. “And I can see you are too,” he laughs. Tae finally snaps out of it and smiles at Seokjin. “I’m sorry as you can see I am as well. Uhm hi…” An awkward silence falls between them. “Uhm so you’re my mate? And you’re an omega?...” Seokjin smiles and nods. “I know. I’m too handsome to be a reporter right?” Exactly Tae thinks to himself. 

Some man walks up to Jin and places his hand on his lower back and Tae growls and Seokjin looks at him in surprise. The man removes his hand and smiles nervously. “You can’t just growl at people like that. You barely know me. It doesn’t matter if I’m your mate, I haven’t accepted you yet,” Seokjin says angrily and stomps away to chase after the guy. Fuck, Tae thinks. He hurries back to the dressing room and the stylists began scolding him for wandering off. He gets his makeup done and waits off the the side to go on. The one thing about Comfort wolves is, they know when someone’s in need of comfort. Much to his surprise, Jaebum appears right next to him with a concerned look.

“Are you okay? I could feel your distress from all the way in my dressing room.” Tae sighs and tells Jaebum everything. When he’s done, Jaebum has a huge smile on his face. “That’s great that you found your mate! And yes I still have that problem with Yugyeom. He thinks it’s okay to growl at any woman or man who lays a finger on me. You need to apologize to this Seokjin guy.” Tae nods and he realizes that he’s no longer in distress and he sends a thank you nod to Jaebum who’s already started to walk back. After their performance, tae rushes back down to lobby to try and find Seokjin and he spots him about to leave out the door. “Seokjin, wait!” 

Seokjin stops and waits for Tae to approach him. He’s still a little upset, Tae can tell. “I’m sorry. I had no right to act like an over possessive Alpha. You deserve much more than that. And if you’ll let me, I’d like to properly ask for your hand in courtship.” Seokjin can’t help the smile that comes across his face when he takes Tae’s hand. “Of course and it’s hyung to you and please refer to Jin hyung instead of Seokjin.” Tae smiles widely and nods. They both exchange numbers, before parting ways. He turns around and sees Jimin glaring at him. “You ran off without telling anyone so you could flirt with some guy!?” He runs and spins Jimin around. “Not just any guy. My mate!” 

Jimin squeals out of happiness. “Oh my Tae that’s so amazing. I’m so happy for you. What ranking is he? When are we gonna meet him? When are you guys gonna hang out,” Jimin asks. “Well I’m doing it the traditional way and I've asked his hand in courtship and he said yes.” Once again Jimin squeals happily. “Oh this is so exciting I can't wait. I know how much you've been wanting your mate and now he’s finally here!” Tae smiles. “Yeah I know. You think Namjoon hyung wouldn’t mind giving me some tips on how to court an omega?” Jimin grabs his arm and starts walking back towards the back. “Of course he wouldn’t mind. I’ll let you know he wasn't the smoothest but he managed and I know you’ll win his heart over.” Tae sighs out in relief. “Thanks Jimin. I needed that. I’ll ask hyung tonight if he isn’t too busy.” Jimin smiles, “Oh I’ll make sure he won’t have anything to do."

 

~

Tae hasn’t told anyone yet and he made Jimin promise not to tell anyone until he was ready to tell everyone. The other members are suspicious of his good mood but they haven't confronted him about it. “Hey Jiminnie, where’s Namjoon hyung?” “In the studio,” he responds with a thumbs up. Tae walks down to his studio and gives a hesitant knock, before he hears a ‘come in’. “Oh Tae? This is a nice surprise. What brings you down here with me?” Tae lets out a big sigh and sinks down into the nearest chair. Namjoon turns to him with his eyebrow raised. “Hyung...how do I court someone? Specifically an omega…?” Realization hits Namjoon and he lifts Tae up into a huge hug. “Wow Jimin told me you needed help but he didn’t specify with what. This is great. You’ve found your mate! Is she just how you imagined her?”

Tae laughs loudly. “Actually completely opposite of what I’ve imagined. She is in fact a HE.” Namjoon smirks and sits back down. “Now this i can definitely help you with. What is it that you want to know?” Where to begin? Tae has so many questions he doesn’t even know where to begin. “Honestly I have so many questions that probably won’t be answered all in one day. I actually want to hear how you courted Jimin. I don’t think I’ve ever asked,” Tae says shyly. Namjoon gives a huge sigh and a smile comes across his face. “To be quite honest, I’m not even sure why Jimin said yes and I’m very grateful and lucky he did. An omega actually has the option of denying any form of mating with their mate which is the sucky part." Tae’s eyes go wide with this information. Namjoon continues,” When someone is rejected especially an Alpha they go crazy. There’s literally no reason for an Alpha to live anymore. Anyways on a brighter note, Jimin was very patient with me.”

Tae listens to every word Namjoon says and takes note of how every time he says Jimin’s name, a smile adorns his mouth. “The first date was a disaster because I forgot to make the reservation and it was cold and windy and the day couldn’t get any worse. I’m not sure if you know this but I had really bad anger issues and whenever things went bad my temper would flare. That day my temper went through the roof and Jimin was there to guide me back. And I mention this always because he took a chance with me. He didn’t know if he was going to be okay but he still did it. He had that much trust in me not to hurt him out of anger and for a moment there, I thought I was. After that I just knew I had to keep him. It wasn't the best first date, but that's what makes it even more special."

“The first step is obviously the first date. Don’t think too much about it. Go on instinct because it’s usually right. No growling at any Betas or Alphas who look his way. Omegas don’t like that. It makes them feel like you're treating them like some piece of meat.” Tae takes all this information and he feels much lighter knowing that Namjoon wasn’t perfect. “Oh and Tae if you ever want to hear more stories on how I handled certain things, don’t be afraid to ask,” Namjoon says with a smile. “Thanks hyung. That means a lot.” Tae heads back to the dorms with a smile on his face. He can do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Jimin spend some time together and run into someone. Namjoon is ready, but for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I honestly am enjoying writing this but I have no idea where it's going lolol. Hang in there everyone please....Some edits but I can't catch everything so there's bound to be some mistakes.

The next morning, Tae wakes up to Jimin knocking on his door. “Hey Tae Tae. Breakfast is ready.” Tae says okay and gets out the bed. Walking over to the bathroom, he brushes his teeth and washes his face. He enters the living room and sees Jungkook sitting with Namjoon having some sort of talk. He looks to the left and sees Jimin humming around in the kitchen, while Yoongi sits at the counter. “Morning Yoongi hyung.” He looks up and gives a nod. “Jiminie if you’re not busy today, would you like to get some coffee and talk..?” Jimin smiles and gives his shoulder a little pat. “Of course I would. It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out.” 

Jimin sits with Namjoon, well more like sits on Namjoon. Namjoon isn’t phased at all and just continues with the conversation he was having with Jungkook. Yoongi stands beside Tae and asks, “Are you going to tell us this secret you have now or do we have to wait?” “There’s no secret hyung. Just some alpha things you wouldn’t understand,” Tae says before heading back to his room. He looks at his phone and decides to text Jin.

Tae: Hey it’s Taehyung...how are you?  
Jin: Hey! I’m good. I’m actually heading out to go interview the members of GOT7  
Tae: That’s cool. I’m actually going to hang out with Jiminie hyung today. Have a good day  
Jin: Thanks...you too!

 

Tae smiles to himself and giggles. He gets dressed and tells Jimin that he’s ready to head out. Namjoon tries to follow but Jimin gives him a glare and he backs down. They head out to some coffee shop and order. “So...how’s the guy? First off what is his name,” Jimin asks. Tae can’t help the smile that comes across his face. “His name is Jin and he’s older than me.” “Ooh older man. Do you know his rank? I only ask this because I want you to know what you’re getting into. If he’s an unscented wolf, you guys are going to face a lot of troubles..” Tae didn’t even think about asking because if he’s being honest, it slipped his mind.

“ I actually don’t know. It all happened so fast.” Jimin nods in understanding. “It’s okay, just make sure you ask. Gosh this is exciting! I can’t wait to meet him.” Tae looks at Jimin and he notices something different about him. He reminds himself to ask a little later. “Jiminie...why’d you say yes to Namjoon?” Jimin is shocked for a moment, but then he smiles. “Because he’s so sweet. I remember our first date. He was so nervous and he just wanted everything to be perfect. And it was in a weird sort of way. I said yes because Namjoon never rushed me nor did he ever try to control me. He treated me with respect. Which you should show Jin. Don’t ever make him feel less than important.” 

He nods and his face turns red when he thinks of another question to ask. “When did you want to finally mate him?” He laughs and blushes. “I knew I wanted to mate Namjoon when he helped me through a rough time. He was there for me and he never left my side. It’s funny because before I presented, I wanted nothing to with Namjoon and he wanted nothing to do with me, when we were trainees.” This, Tae didn’t know. “You guys didn’t like each other?” “No ugh he was clumsy and he smelled weird. It got even worse when he presented as an Alpha and then we got put into the same group.” Tae and Jimin continue the conversation and all of a sudden, he sees Jin walking inside of the coffee shop he and Jimin were in. Jimin could sense the change in his emotions and followed Tae’s eyes. “That’s him isn’t it!” Before he could even say anything, Jimin was on his way to talk to Jin. Tae looks away and then looks back, only to find Jimin and Jin laughing and coming his way. “Hey Tae look who it is,” jimin says, pulling Jin into the seat next to him. “Hi Jin hyung. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Jin smiles and so does Jimin. “Yeah what a coincidence. I was just getting to know Jimin.” At that moment Jimin speaks up. “Yes Tae told me he found his mate and I’m so happy for him and you both.” Jin stayed for about an hour talking to Jimin mostly and they got along great. Before they each went their separate ways, Jimin got Jin’s number. “Well he’s certainly very handsome and charming,” Jimin says, once Jin is out of earshot. “He is isn't he?” Jimin stares at Tae for a little while before speaking again. “By the way, I know what Omega rank he is, but I’m not gonna tell you,” Jimin says before running back towards the dorms.

Tae runs after him, all the way to the dorms and Jimin jumps into Namjoon’s arms, which causes Tae to stop. ‘What’s going on? Why are you chasing my Jiminnie,” Namjoon says. He gets a text at that exact moment and decides to leave Jimin alone for the time being. “Nothing hyung.” The text was from Jin and he retreats back to his room to be alone. Namjoon looks at Jimin and gives him a peck. “I’ll protect you, even from your best friend.” Jimin smiles and snuggles up to Namjoon. Namjoon stares at Jimin for a little while, then turns his attention back to the t.v. “Jimin-ah,” Namjoon calls. Jimin looks up expectantly and Namjoon almost dies at how breathtaking he looks.

His blonde hair fading away. You can see the black roots of his hair peeking through. They all need a touch up. The soft, pale, pink of Jimin’s lip open and close, waiting for Namjoon to say something. What can he say, when this angel is sitting right in front of him. “Nothing. Just checking to see if you fell asleep.” Smooth Namjoon. He rests his head back and sighs. He can feel the box siting heavily in his pocket, just begging to be taken out. It’s not the right time. 'That’s what you said last time', Namjoon’s wolf says to him. Namjoon scoffs and Jimin looks up. “Just my wolf,” Jimin nods and goes back to watching t.v. 'Look at him, how could he say no to you. He’s just about ready to carry your pups!' 

Namjoon looks at Jimin and his wolf is right. Jimin is at the right age to start breeding, but they can’t due to being in a famous band. He can tell he’s ready just by looking at his skin. Jimin is glowing and his scent has gotten sweeter, much sweeter. It’s taken every will power in Namjoon to not take him right then in there. He’s not the only who’s noticed this change in Jimin. Jungkook has noticed. For a newly presented Alpha, he’s very quick to notice this change. Earlier he had asked Namjoon why Jimin had smelt really good, too good. He almost attacked Jungkook, when he noticed how scared and ashamed he looked when he asked. 

He had to explain to Jungkook that no Jimin is not his mate it’s just his pheromones are changing because his body is changing. Jungkook was so red after the conversation, he couldn’t even look at Namjoon anymore. Namjoon chuckles at the memory and Jimin glares at him. “Hyung if you’re going to keep moving and laughing, go do it over there.” Namjoon smiles apologetically and decides to ignore his wolf. I’ll ask Jimin soon, just not today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae starts to court Jin and it goes perfectly? Yugyeom and Jaebum start to have beef because of one particular member of Monsta X. Jungkook is confused about his feelings for Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, enjoy guys and tell me what you guys think. Excuse any errors!

Tae retreats back to his room because he got a message from Jin wanting to confirm some plans for their first date. Apparently the one who's doing the courting has to prepare everything and he has no idea what plan. What does Jin even like to do? He releases a heavy sigh and falls back down into his bed. He can ask Namjoon for help but it won't really matter because he's not the one who has to court Jin. Tae kicks his feet out in frustration. He has to prepare everything in four days and he doesn't know how he's going to do it. He starts to remember what Jin and Jimin were talking about. It was so much that he couldn't even keep track. He knows Jin likes cooking and reading, but he also likes to paint. An idea comes into his head and he starts to make reservations for the two of them. Tae prays that the whole date goes well.

Jungkook's still trying to process the whole conversation he had with Namjoon before Jimin had rudely interrupted them. He can't seem to stop thinking about Jimin in that way. He imagines Jimin underneath him, writhing in pleasure because Jungkook is fucking him so passionately. He knows it's wrong but he can't stop it. Namjoon says he and Jimin aren't mates but he can't help but feel like they were meant to be. Maybe the universe made a mistake putting Namjoon and Jimin together. No that's absurd. Yoongi enters their shared room and sits next to Jungkook. "You alright kid?" Jungkook lays his head on Yoongi's shoulder and sighs. "No...I keep feeling things for Jimin and Namjoon told me why and I just want them to stop. It hurts because I know he isn't mine. The human side doesn't want him but my wolf does," Jungkook whines. Yoongi starts to rub his fingers through his hair and Jungkook snuggles closer to him. "Hhm I see. It's because Jimin is at the age to start breeding. That's the only reason why. I can smell him and he looks different. You'll be okay." 

Yoongi stares down at the boy beside him and sighs. If only he knew...

 

 

~

 

Jaebum stares at his phone and smiles. He's been messaging Changkyun recently because he's been having trouble keeping his anger in check. The young boy has been really struggling and Jaebum offered to help because he's helped Taehyung, Yugyeom, Jackson, and others, just to name a few. Changkyun asked if they could meet up because he feels like he's going to explode any minute now. Jaebum gathers his things and starts to head out the door. "Where are you going," Yugyeom asks. "Nowhere. I'll be back soon." Yugyeom knows he's going to meet Changkyun because that's all he's been talking about. It makes him angry to hear his mate speaking about another man with such fondness behind his eyes. He knows it's nothing more but just help, he can't help but feel jealous...he is an Alpha after all.

Jaebum sees Changkyun sitting in there usually spot, with his head hanging low. "Changkyun-ah!" Changkyun looks up and he's already feeling relieved. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice hyung. I don't understand why I can't control my temper," he says. Jaebum grabs his hand, "Tell me what happened." Changkyun starts to speak. "Okay so I was sitting there just minding my own business and Shownu starts to nag me about playing games. I tried to be reasonable but he just kept nagging! It doesn't help that I still have to treat him as my superior even if he is a Beta. I almost hurt him hyung. I've never seen Shownu hyung look so hurt. What do I do," he finishes. Jaebum starts to laugh and Changkyun looks confused. "Ahh so young! It's okay, your wolf is just trying to learn how to get used to this new power. Jackson and Yugyeom were the same way. Shownu hyung is just being a hyung. It has nothing to do with asserting dominance, he just wants you to stop spending all your time on playing video games. I can't count how many times Youngjae-ah has gotten mad at me. And as for almost hurting him, he'll forgive...eventually."

Changkyun looks like he wants to disagree, but Jaebum gives him a stern look. "Yugyeom is so lucky to have you. He must be upset that you're spending your time with me huh?" He laughs again and nods. "Yes he's very jealous but he'll get over it. It's his wolf that's getting very territorial. He's actually due for his rut pretty soon so that's adding to his aggressiveness. I apologize for his attitude towards you in advance. As for you, how's your relationship with Jooheon?" Changkyun starts to blush. "It's going good. The other members don't know still. I'm just scared at how'll they'll react you know? How did your members react when they found out you and Yugyeom were mates?" Jaebum recalls the look on his members face. It was a mixture of excitement and anger, especially from Jinyoung. "There were mixed feelings about the two of us because of our age difference and how this would look for our group. It took some time for some of them to warm up to the new relationship, but now they could care less about us."

Changkyun gets a text and he sighs. "It's Wonho. He wants to know why his mate is upset and taking his anger out on him. Sorry hyung I have to go, but thank you so much for this and tell Yugyeom I'm sorry," he says before departing. He feels the anger and stress from Changkyun's body being replaced with relief and hope. Jaebum heads back to the house with a smile on his face only to be faced with anger and fear radiating through the house. He sighs and rubs his temples. "Hello," he calls out. He sees Jackson, Jinyoung, and Youngjae leaving the house in a hurry. "You need to check Yugyeom because he's going to hurt someone one of these days," Jackson says pulling Youngjae and Jingyoung towards the door. "Where's Mark hyung and BamBam?" Jinyoung points towards Yugyeom and his room before taking off with the other two. He starts to walk to the room and he enters it to find Mark holding Yugyeom down and away from BamBam. All three look at Jaebum. "BamBam-ah please leave. Thank you for holding it out here, but it's okay now." BamBam gives one more hurt look to Yugyeom and walks away. "Hyung you have to fix this. I knew this whole relationship was going to be a problem."

Jaebum looks down and waits for BamBam to leave. "Hyung it's okay I got it now. Thank you." Mark nods and leaves the house in a hurry. Yugyeom sits on the bed fuming. "Where were you?" Jaebum rolls his eyes. "If you must know, I was with Changkyun-ah. Happy?" Yugyeom scoffs. "You must think I'm a fool. Is he what you want now? I swear you Omegas follow after every Alpha like a bitch in heat," Yugyeom says. Jaebum gasps and slaps Yugyeom. "You take that back now! I can't believe you said that." Yugyeom chuckles darkly and starts stalking towards Jaebum before grabbing him harshly. "Admit it. You love prancing yourself around other Alphas. Jaebum flinches away from his harsh tone and tries to pull away from him, but he only tightens the hold. Jaebum has never been afraid of Yugyeom, but right now he's terrified. "Yugyeom-ah release me right now. You're being irrational and you're hurting me." Everything happens so fast. Yugyeom tries to hit Jaebum mark comes and pushes Yugeyom and pins him down. "Jaebum-ah go now!" Tears start to fall from Jaebum's eyes as he runs out the house. He sees BamBam waiting in the car with the others and he feels so ashamed. "He really tried to hurt me," Jaebum says, while sobbing. "Oh my goodness hyung, look at your arm," Youngjae says worried. He looks at his arm and sees a huge bruise forming and he just cries more. "It's okay hyung. He's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," Jinyoung says, as he pulls him onto a hug.

 

 

~

 

The day is finally here! He and Jin are going on their first date and he's so nervous. He took a chance and did something he's never done before and he hopes Jin has a good time. He arrived at the place earlier than he should, but he just wanted everything to be how he wanted and he couldn't have been more impressed than he was at the moment. The clock hits 7 and he awaits Jin. 5 minutes past and he starts to get nervous. Did he get the date wrong? Did he actually confirm a date with Jin? He goes back to his texts and he sure did plan a date. Another grueling 3 minutes pass and in comes Jin, as gorgeous as the first day they met. "I'm so sorry for being late. I changed my outfit five times only to put the first outfit back on," Jin says smiling. He looks at his clothes and he's very pleased. Jin wore a white knitted sweater, with jeans that were tight and he loved it. "No problem. You look amazing," Tae says. A blush forms on Jin's face and he just looks away. "So a wine and paint place? I can honestly say I'm very excited. You did good Tae-ah." Tae releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

The night consisted of drinking wine, painting, and laughing. Jin catches Tae staring more than a couple of times and he finds it so cute. "Okay so let me see your masterpiece," Jin says. Tae drew a picture of Jin and it looked amazing. Jin couldn't say anything but stare at the piece. "Oh my goodness. You made me so beautiful, now I'm ashamed to show you my art work," Jin pouts. Tae coos at his pout and reaches for his cheeks. "God you're so cute! Hyung I'm sure you painting is fine. Please let me see." Jin finally shows him his painting and he bursts out laughing. "Hey stop laughing! I knew I shouldn't have showed you!" Jin grabs his painting and throws it to the side causing Tae to laugh even harder. "Ahh noo it's good. It just took me by surprise is all," Tae snickers. Jin doesn't look his way and continues to pout. He grabs Jin and pulls him onto his lap. "It was perfect okay. I really liked it," he whispers. Jin smiles and leans back . "It's not as good as your painting though." Tae's heart starts beating faster. Is this the right moment? Should he go for it? Tae grabs Jin's jaw and pulls his face towards his, leaning a bit towards hi. He leaves a little space for Jin to back away, he doesn't. He closes the distance and kisses Jin.

If this is what it feels like to kiss Jin then he wouldn't mind doing it for hours. They pull away from each other and Jin smiles. They thank the owner for having them there and they head out. "Tae-ah this was so much fun. Thank you for bringing me here." Tae grabs Jin's waist and pulls him closer to him. "Thank you for saying yes," He says and gives him one last kiss. He heads back to the dorm and he feels like he's on cloud nine. "Why are you smiling like that," Yoongi asks. Tae shrugs and walks toward his room. Could this night get any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed that this already has 3 bookmarks. Keep commenting it gasses me up

**Author's Note:**

> You guys...is this concept good? Do you like it? I'm not sure let me know what you huys think and if i get good reactions I'll continue, sorry for an errors I is a lone wolf who is too lazy to edit


End file.
